When Reality Is Near And A Promise Is Made
by claudiaEB
Summary: It's after the last episode and it cirkles around Max and Liz. My friend recomends it to all the people who loves Liz and Max, from season 1. Enjoy and review....... It's a roswell story, written in a good old roswell way...


  
A:N// I'm a Roswell fan , a huge roswell fan. This is my first story about Max and Liz, I wasn't so keen about doing a story about the serie cause I don't really like to do about series. But I made this angst/ romance story anyhow. I hope that you will like it. Max is leaving for a while, it is the continue of the last episode.................  
  
Rating: It is PG-13, since it's angst in the story.   
  
  
  
When reality is near and a promise is made  
  
  
  
  
He took the warm hand that rested on the table. She looked at him feeling a bit strange feeling his touch again, it had been for ever. Her brown eyes met his for a brief moment but that was enough for the memories to float back again. The smiles, the eye cast, their first kiss, the undying love that blossomed when he saved her life. Had it really been two years ago when they first really knew eachother by touching souls? All the pain that they had suffered, an endless time of hell, forced to see eachother with a cover over their faces. No, that hadn't been fair, but nothing was fair this days.   
  
She broke the connection, taking away her hand from his, looking at the two playing children outside the cafeteria. She had been one of them, but now she felt that that life was gone, like a life she never had expired. The memories of her past life made a smile escape of the corner of her lips, the life when she was innocent. A life without him.   
  
He was with her now, nothing had been said, but they knew now that nothing could come between them. That made her feel glad, but also sad. Her destiny was encircled with his, some of her greatest dreams had to be put away, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered as it had before. He had changed her so much, and he knew it too, that's why he felt such a guilt. Her innocent life had now been destroyed and could never be restored again. Never.  
  
He took her petite hand in his and forced her to look at him. His eyes were tired and they showed a great sorrow, a loss. She smiled, cupping his cheek with her left hand, trying to consulate him. He kissed her palm, making her shiver. How did he do that?  
  
"I have to go", he said standing up and looking down at her, handing her his hand.   
  
She looked at him , hesitating.   
  
"Where?", she asked, her voice trembling for what was to come.   
  
He saw her scared expression and he felt his heart throb faster of the lovingly creature before him. He didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve the feeling to care though couldn't do something about the pain he caused. Why must he be he? That question he so often asked himself was the one that made him realise that nothing could change the path that was chosen for him. How much he envied life, though he couldn't live up to it. Life it self was something that wasn't destined for him. But for her.  
  
"Where?", she asked again, raising up from the chair, taking his hand in hers.   
  
All the doubts where gone when she saw the shame of what he was to become. She met his eyes, they said everything.  
  
She took a step back. Looking down at the floor, then raising her head up to his. He turned and started to walk away, when she took him by the arm and made him turn to her.  
  
" I want to come with you", she stated.   
  
He shook his head, taking away her hand from his arm.  
  
" No.", he just said, with no other explanation.   
  
"But why?", she asked coming closer." You want me to come. You know it, you need me."  
  
Her voice echoed in the empty cafeteria. All customers were already gone.   
  
" I want it, that is right. But I wont let you..." he closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against hers." ...because you mean too much for me. But I promise you that I will come back. You have my promise"  
  
A tear rolled down along her cheek, and she closed her eyes tightly, wanting to close away the reality that always seemed to embrace her this days. Why was it so hard to live, when life slowly escaped you? Nothing, nothing is left, except for an emptiness. He will be gone, and so will his light.  
  
She felt his arms around her and that's when she could let go. All her feelings that she had felt for along time, the ones that she had been hiding. Especially for him. All her sorrow, pain and hatred all was out from her little shell deep in her heart.   
How could life be so cruel at a young age? Was it her destiny to suffer? No, it wasn't fair, nothing was fair.  
  
" Max, please don't go. Not now.", she pleaded, sobbing in his warm arms.  
  
He, also closing his eyes, took her face between his hands and kissed her tip nose with a great gentleness.   
  
" Liz, I have to. We all have to go, for a while. But I promise you that I will come back, soon. Believe me that I will come back. You are the one that made me live and without you I am gone. You are my reality, my life. I promise you that I will come back."  
  
He took a few steps back, his eyes still on her. She was calm now. She had his promise.   
  
" Then I will be waiting for you Max. If you know that this is something that you have to do, I'll be waiting. You saved my life once Max and since then I have been patience. Waiting for you."  
  
He couldn't move, not now. He looked at her and she at him. They smiled.  
  
" A couple of months isn't a long time", he said.   
  
" No, it isn't. Just an eternity."  
  
He nodded, his gaze still on her. His heart ached for her.  
  
" I will find him Liz, and when I come back I'll...I'll...", he couldn't continue. And she knew why.  
  
The future was in clouds, nothing was for sure expect their love.  
  
" I know Max", she just said.  
  
He took another step back.  
  
" I love you Liz."  
  
"And I love you Max".  
  
" I promise."  
  
She didn't say anything. Just looked at him solemn eyes.   
  
"I'll come back."  
  
"And I'll wait Max, I'll wait......"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Welllllllllllllllllllllllllll, what do you think???????????????????? Please review, review, review................  
Oh yes, sorry If I'm terrible at spelling, but hey I don't have English as a home language, I come from Sweden...... 


End file.
